The Grasshole Show
by Tsutarja97
Summary: Dimitri - a green Snivy - talks about the issues going around, he'll get serious and sometimes make you laugh. no spamming. He'll also answer any questions asked!
1. Stereotyping Snivy and Oshawott

**The Grasshole Show**

**Chapter 1: Stereotyping Snivy and Oshawott **

"Hello guys," A Snivy walked up to the camera and inrtoduced himself: "My name's Dimitri, and I'm gonna be talking about the issues around the real world and in the cyber world known as the Internet."

Dimitri then sat down in a chair, smiling at the camera and continuing: "My issue today is that I've noticed that many people are stereotyping us Snivys and Oshawotts."

The green Snivy then gave a serious look at the camera and started to say: "At first, I found it funny and so did my friend Tommy, who's a Oshawott and can get upset pretty easily. While that stereotyping has a novelty value and seems funny at first, it's starting to get old and irritating. Now I'm seeing hate art of us on DeviantART and I see a Snivy bullying an Oshawott or vice versa, c'mon guys, that's stepping over the line!"

Dimitri then pointed at the camera with some anger in his voice: "You need to learn that not _all _of us Snivys are mean, jackassy, two-bit douchebags and that Oshawotts are not ugly, downtrodden, moronic retards! Now thanks to that, we are hated by a lot of people, especially Oshawotts, who doesn't deserve all that hate they get! There's even been death threats posted to Tommy, now he's scared to leave his home! Thanks a lot for ruining someone because of how they look, sound and move, my message to these ignorant idiots is this:" Dimitri stood up and shouted: "You need to get a life, get a girlfriend and leave the poor things alone!"

The green Snivy gave a smug smirk and added in: "Oh, and I almost forgot! GROW UP AND GET A JOB!" Dimitri then looked at the camera with a smile and said softly: " And for those who show some common sense and not get involved in these things, I like you for doing that! It's relieving to know that we still have some people in the franchise who make sense and not take part in these stupid acts!" Dimitri stood up and departed with: "Thanks for listening and I'll see you guys next week!" and walked behind the curtains.

**End of Part 1. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Choosing Starters

**Issue 2: Picking Starters **

"Welcome back to The Grasshole Show," Dimitri said, walking onto the stage and sitting down. "Today I have a guest who'll be on the show a couple of times, he's a good friend of mine and I talked about him last time," Dimitri then stood up and continued: "Everybody, give it up for Tommy!"

An Oshawott came out of the curtains with a scared look on his face, waving slowly at the camera. "H-h-hi everyone..." He said quietly and sat down next to Dimitri. Dimitri then asked Tommy: "So Tommy, how have you been?" Tommy then replied: "I'm okay, I'm surprised you came and stood up for me and my race, thanks for that."

Dimitri gave Tommy a thumb up and said to the camera: "Now today we're gonna be talking about what starters you'll be picking for when Black and White come out next month. As you may guess, I'll be picking Snivy." Tommy piped in with: "And I'll be picking Oshawott!"

Dimitri then turned to a box and got out a piece of paper "Well, we have two questions here. One is from Anon which says: _I q__uite did enjoy reading about Dimitri standing up for Oshawotts.__ But I wonder what Dimitri would say if he knows I think all grass-types are weaklings?" _Dimitri then looked back at the camera and said: "Thanks for your question, Anon. Although I disagree about ALL grass-types being weaklings as this has , I like how you respected me protecting the Oshawotts, so thanks for that."

Dimitri then read more of the paper: "Another review sent in, this time by Fircoal: '_I think there was a significant lack of bullying of Oshawotts in this chapter._'" The green Snivy then glared at the camera and continued in an annoyed voice: "Okay, That was either a bad attempt at trolling or Fircoal loves bullying. Dude, if you're here to read about Oshawotts get bullied, then look elsewhere because I don't do that shit!" (No offence pointed at ya, Fircoal!)

"Getting back on topic," Dimitri said, calming down. "We believe that Nintendo did good with making the starters and we like the Japanese names they gave us, but I think they could have done a bit better with the English names, although it's no biggie." Tommy spoke up: "Yeah, I'm okay with our names, but they were a bit lazy this time."

"Thanks for watching, we'll see you in a week!" They said before walking behind the curtains, briefly waving at the camera.

**End of part 2. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
